Taken
by WitchesRayvyn
Summary: AU Female Seiya/Usagi. Usagi is a famous idol singer and she's been kidnapped. Seiya and her sisters are on the job. Who's taken her and how is Mamoru involved. Longer Summery inside. Rated T now but may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, it's been a REALLY long time since I've posted anything, and the things I have posted I've taken off the account for lack of motivation. This is my first time writing a Sailor Moon fic, and I'd love to hear what you all have to say about it. I actually love the cannon couples, (though I prefer the manga to the anime for the most part) but I LOVE Seiya/Usagi (male or female Seiya). This fic is kind of a take off of the movie Taken, but only the basic plot about the human trafficking. I know this is fairly short for a first chapter, but I want to see if people are interested, and if they are and they seem to like it I'll post more. Thank you for stopping by and at least checking me out! Hope you enjoy._

**Seiya and her sisters are the best missing persons' detectives that the police force has. So when a famous idol singer named Serenity, who also happens to be the fiance of a wealthy business man, is suddenly kidnapped, Seiya, Yaten and Taki are assigned to the case. Once again taking up the mantel of the idol group the Three Lights, they are drawn into a world of money, drugs, and human trafficking. Will they be able to find the missing idol and escape unscathed? Or will they lose something other then possibly their lives; their hearts.**

_**Taken**  
~Chapter 1_

_*Moonlight Destiny_  
_Itsu made mo dara yori mo soba ni itai no_  
_Kono kiroi sora no shita de meguriaeta anata_  
_Moonlight Destiny_  
_Hohoemi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeru ne to_  
_Mune de sou kanjite iru anata to nara...'_

Usagi, or Serenity to her fans, waited till the music slowly faded to silence before she opened her eyes and looked out across the empty stadium. This time tomorrow, those now empty seats would be filled with people who had paid to hear her sing, and even after being an idol for years that thought still caused butterflies to collect in her stomach. She had taken a year long break from touring to work on her new album and to spend time with her fiancé, Mamoru, and tomorrow would be the first of stop on her tour to support the release of her newest album; Moonlight Destiny. A shrill high pitched whistle from behind her drew her from her thoughts and she turned.

"Daydreaming again Koneko-chan?" a masculine looking woman called from where she sat behind a piano. She was dressed in a tailored black suit; a pair of dark lensed sun glasses resting atop a head of shortly cut sandy blond hair.

Usagi smiled and rolled her eyes at the nickname, sticking her tongue out at the woman before turning to place the mic back on the mic stand. Haruka was one of her oldest and dearest friends and therefore she let the slightly older girl get away with giving her a nickname. Besides, she couldn't bring herself to be mad at someone who was not only her pianist, but also served as her bodyguard most days. The fierce looking older woman was very protective of her 'koneko-chan.'

A soft bell like sound came from the other side of the stage and the idol turned to look at the other woman who occupied the stage, giving her a playful wink. She hadn't known Michiru as long as she'd known Haruka, but she got to know the aqua haired violinist rather quickly when she and Haruka started dating. Michiru was nearly ethereal in her beauty and before she had become famous, Usagi had secretly hated going places with the two of them because she was jealous of all the attention the older girl had gotten.

She turned once more to look out over the empty auditorium then back to her friends. "It's good to be back ne? I've kind of missed being on stage..." she made her way over to the piano, and leaned against it as Michiru sat beside her lover.

"I haven't. Just makes it harder to keep an eye on everything when you're up there dancing around. And where am I? Stuck behind this thing..." Haruka grumbled as she patted the piano in front of her. Though her tone was annoyed, her touch almost loving as her fingers tapped the keys of the instrument. "I much prefer it when you're in the recording studio. It's easier to keep an eye on you..."

"I've told you that if you wanted to spend more time 'guarding' me, that I'd hire another pianist...I'm sure I could find someone as good." Usagi smiled and tilted her head coyly. This was an argument they'd had many times since she'd started going on tour.

Haruka scoffed at this, as she always did. "Not likely."

Michiru laughed softly at her lover and elbowed her gently. "You have to trust the others to take care of Usagi-chan Ru. You hand picked them and trained them."

"I know...it just doesn't seem like enough. I don't trust anyone but me with the safety of my Koneko-chaaaaan." she stood and ruffled the idol singers hair, which caused the younger girl to puff out her cheeks and huff.

"Mooooo Haruka-chan! Don't mess up my hair. I'm going to see Mamo-chan tonight and I want to look nice..." she ducked her head to look at her reflection against the polished surface of the piano. "Great, now I'm going to have to go fix my hair..." she gave her older friend a mock glare and stuck her tongue out before stomping off to her dressing room.

Haruka grinned and turned to follow her, but delicate fingers wrapped around her arm and slide down to hold her hand. "She'll be fine walking to and from her dressing room on her own." she looked up at the taller woman from beneath long, thick lashes, the look in her greenish blue eyes sending a shiver down the blond's spine.

"We'll be waiting by the car Koneko!" she cupped her free hand around her mouth so that her voice would carry down the hall. Her answer was a shrill 'Haaaaai' from a voice that was unmistakably Usagi's. Haruka laughed softly and shook her head as Michiru smiled and pulled her towards the exit.

***  
Usagi slipped into her open dressing room and made a beeline for the mirror. A relived sigh slipped past her lips as she saw that the damage wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought it was going to be. Reaching into a drawer, she pulled out a soft bristled brush and smoothed out the rough patches, finishing up with a touch of hairspray. She stepped back from the mirror and did a quick turn, the skirt of her dress fluttering slightly.

Her hair was in its normal style, two twin buns twisted on the top of her head, twin pigtails of long blond hair falling down her back. She was wearing a baby blue sun dress that fell to just above her knees and hugged close to her body. The straps were tied at her shoulders and were more for show then actually keeping the dress up, as the top had been fashioned to cling to a woman's chest, keeping the dress up all on its own. Her long, thin legs were made even more so by the powder blue 3 inch Mary Janes she wore on her feet. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she smiled and nodded. Mamoru would approve. Grabbing her purse off the make up table, she ran out of the dressing room, hitting the lights and shutting the door before she starting running towards the front exit, where Haruka and Michiru would be waiting.

Due to the darkness of the hall ways and the fact she was so distracted by her thoughts of her fiancé and their date, Usagi failed to notice the two figures until they had grabbed her. She was so shocked that she didn't have time to open her mouth to scream before a large meaty hand came forward to slap across her mouth, stunning her slightly. Once the surprise had faded and she realized what was happening, Usagi started to struggle against the arm that was wrapped around her slender frame. She kicked and scratched, even tried to bite the hand that was pressing over her mouth, but the man was to strong. Even as the men started to drag her towards a side exit, she continued to break free.

The side door slammed outward and Usagi's ears were assaulted by the noise of the neighborhood. Her crystal blue eyes widened in fear when she saw that t the two men were leading he towards a large black SUV. She kicked about frantically and was rewarded when one of her kicks dug her heels into her captures shin, causing him to cry out in pain and drop her. As soon as she felt his hand slip from her mouth she screamed, trying to gain her footing on the gravel covered ground.

"HARUKA! HARUKA HELP! HARU..." she cried out as the partner of the man she had kicked grabbed her and drug her towards the opened back of the car. Just as he went to toss her into the SUV, Haruka came sprinting around the corner; gun in hand, ready to fire.

"Usagi!" she called out as she skidded to a stop, took aim and fired. The man who had thrown Usagi into the SUV went down, but before the idol singer could climb out of the car, the door slammed shut, locking her behind a barrier of one way glass. As the injured man scurried into the driver's seat, Haruka motioned for Usagi to duck as she opened fire on the SUV's back window, and cursed when nothing happened. "Shimatta!" She started to run towards the vehicle, but it was to late. With squealing tires, the SUV shoot out of the alley onto the street. Haruka dropped to her knees, her gun falling from her hands as she tilted her head up and screamed.

Michiru ran up beside her, the sound of police sirens filling the air. When she had heard the gun shots she had called the police, than ran towards the alley. What she found was a wounded and unconscious man and her lover on her knees, her head bowed forward, shoulders shaking gently from her silent sobs. She placed a delicate hand on the tall blonds shoulder, not surprised when the other grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground, tears seeping into her white dress. She wrapped her arms around her lover and held her as she cried.

"She's gone Michi...she's gone...I couldn't save her." Haruka's voice was heavy and thick with grief, making her sound more masculine than normal. Michiru would have found this amusing if it hadn't been for the horrible situation they now found themselves in.

Michiru looked up when she heard the sound of people running towards them and pushed Haruka back slightly so she could look into the other woman's eyes. "We'll find her Ru. I promise we will."

The blond nodded and slowly got to her feet, offering her hand to other woman. "You're right Michiru...I'm going to do everything in my power to find her, and if she's been hurt..." Haruka's blue eyes hardened, full of anger and hate.

Michiru patted her arm and nodded. "I know Haruka, but right now we need to deal with the police." Haruka nodded and together they made their way to the group of officers.

AN: Well that's it for now. I'm going to wait to see if anyone bites before I post more. Thank you so much for stopping by.

P.S. I do not currently have a beta, nor do I feel like pushing my work on anyone else. BUT if you would like to offer your services I would love to have you!

*I hadn't planned on putting in the translation for the verses from the songs, but if there is a demand for them, then I might.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! Another chapter! And not do long after I posted the first one. A new record for me. I have to say, though they were few, the reviews and subscribers I did receive helped fuel me to get this done and posted faster! Thank you all so much!_

**Summary: Seiya and her sisters are the best missing persons' detectives that the police force has. So when a famous idol singer named Serenity, who also happens to be the fiancé of a wealthy business man, is suddenly kidnapped, Seiya, Yaten and Taki are assigned to the case. Once again taking up the mantel of the idol group the Three Lights, they are drawn into a world of money, drugs, and human trafficking. Will they be able to find the missing idol and escape unscathed? Or will they lose something other then possibly their lives; their hearts.**

_Flashbacks  
_'thoughts'

**_Taken  
~_**Chapter 2

The bright florescent lights of the small cramped office beat down on the black haired female detective as she leaned her chair back, balancing it on its two back legs. Her head was tilted back and rested against crossed arms as soft sores slipped from between her lips. The precinct was unusually quiet today, and she had taken advantage of that fact, deciding to grab a couple minutes of sleep before things got hectic again. Dark wraparound sunglasses shielded her eyes from the harsh lights and aided in her nap.

A loud bang filled the room as it's door was thrown open, the sudden assault of noise causing the woman to jump, and her chair to teeter then fall backwards, the detective giving a yelp as she followed it to the ground. She hissed softly, reaching behind her head to rub a spot that had hit the floor. When she looked up, her deep indigo eyes met the bright humor filled green eyes of her younger sister and fellow officer.

"How many times has Taki told you NOT to lean your chair back while sleeping?" the green eyes woman asked as she offered her hand to the other.

The raven locked woman pulled herself off the floor with the help of her sister, continuing to rub the sore spot on the back of her head. "Well if you hadn't come barging in here like your panties were on fire…" she yelp in surprise more than pain when the green eyes woman hit her in the arm "Mou Yaten, I'm already injured here…"

Yaten Kou snorted and rolled her eyes. "Seiya, you're skull is so think I don't think you have to worry about permeate damage."

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" Seiya bent to straighten her chair, and then sat back down. "So why the dramatic entrance?"

"The chief wants to see you in her office…" Yaten started

"I swear whatever it was I didn't do it…this time"

"If you would let me FINISH…" The silver haired detective glared down at her sister. When she was sure Seiya wouldn't interrupt her again she continued. "As if was saying…she wants you in her office because we've been assigned a new case." Yaten gave her a look that almost instantly put the black haired detective on edge.

"A new case? For all three of us? Why? What's going on?"

"Yeah for all three of us. As for what's going on…all I know is that…it seems that the Three Lights are about to make a comeback."

Seiya bolted out of her chair and out the door, headed straight towards her boss' office. When she pushed it open, she found the oldest member of the Kou trio seating in front of the red headed chief of police, Kinmoku Kakyuu's, desk. Taki turned to regard her sister with a raised brow then looked over her shoulder and nodded to Yaten as the youngest and shortest of their family made her way into the office and closed the door.

"Well, now that you're all here I suppose we should get started. Earlier today the famous idol Tsukino Usagi, also known as Serenity, was abducted from the concert hall that she was scheduled to perform at tomorrow night. Her bodyguard, Tenoh Haruka, was able to detain one of the abductors, but unfortunately the other man was able to force Ms. Tsukino into the back of a black SUV and take off before the authorities arrived. She's the third celebrity victim to be abducted in the last couple of months. The first of the abductees was a gold medalist swimmer named Mizuno Ami and the other was another idol singer, Aino Minako." the red haired woman didn't miss the fact that Seiya's body suddenly tensed at the mention of the singer Serenity, but she continued with the briefing as if she'd seen nothing. "We've been able to identify the man who Ms. Tenoh shot." She opened a file that lay on her desk. "Koga Kenji, wanted for multiple counts of assault, attempted assault, attempted kidnapping and possible kidnapping…" her eyes flickered up from the file and zeroed in on Seiya. "Known associate and enforcer for Beryl Metalia…AKA The Madam" Kakyuu winched as the black haired detective sprang from her chair cursing.

"Son of a bitch!" the angry woman stormed out of the chief's office, slamming the door behind her.

Kakyuu sighed and hung her head. She'd known that Seiya would react badly to the news that Beryl had finally surfaced, but she hadn't expected such a violent reaction. She turned her attention to the other two women in the room, seeking an explanation for their sister's reaction. Yaten's green eyes met Taki's brown and the older of the two gave a barely detectable shake of the head. Though Kakyuu saw this, she acted as if she hadn't. The Kou sisters were the best detectives she had, and they were her friends. If there was something they weren't telling her it was with good reason, and as long as she knew it wasn't affecting the case, she wouldn't pry. Taki coughed and the police chief turned red eyes to look at the tall brunette.

"So I take it, that since we'll be pursing Beryl again, we'll be bringing the Three Lights out of Retirement?"

Kakyuu nodded, sitting back in her chair. "We got real close to finding where she'd been running her operation from last time with you guys posing as male idol singers. If it hadn't been for American interference, we would have had the location and had you three inside, Beryl never being the wiser. But as always, the American's rushed the job and tipped her off before we could get in and she vanished. According to what we know, she caters to the extremely famous and wealthy, both of which the Lights are. Hopefully Beryl was too busy trying to find a new hiding place and cover her trail to notice that the disappearance of the Lights coincided with the failed raid. I'm hoping that with the help of our new…friend, we might be able to get you girls…" Kakyuu smiled "well…you guys to the front of the line and into the 'club.' The quicker we get you in, the quicker we can get the girls out and close The Madam down for good."

The two other women nodded and stood. "We'll fill Seiya in with the details once she's cooled down." Taki nodded at the red haired woman then turned and opened the door, waiting for Yaten. The silver haired woman gave Kakyuu and small smile then walked out of the room. Taki bowed slight then left as well, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Seiya stormed into the office she shared with Taki and Yaten and slammed the door, the windows that took up one wall, shaking against the force. She paced angrily back and forth across the small room, muttering and mumbling under her breath. How could this happen? Of all the people to get abducted, Serenity should have been least likely to get abducted. Seiya knew from personal experience how protective Haruka was of the young singer. She would have though it impossible for anyone to get close enough to the blond idol to take her. Haruka was like the girls shadow. The two other names had registered in her mind, but not as loudly as Tsukino Usagi's. They'd met countless times while Seiya and her sisters were posing as the male idol group the Three Lights, and she'd grown attached to the odango haired idol. Seiya snorted softly. If her sisters were to be believed, maybe a little more then just attached, but she would never give them the satisfaction of admitting it aloud. Though she was sure that her reaction at finding out that Usagi had been taken made it clear to not only herself but to everyone who had been in that room that she cared deeply for the other woman, who at one point, had cared for her too.

That thought caused a sharp pain in her chest and she stopped pacing, placing a hand over her heart. It hadn't been Kou Seiya the female police detective that Usagi might have had feelings for; it had been Kou Seiya, the MALE idol singer. She'd known this, and still she had continued to chase after the other woman, talking her on outing and to dinners, driving the dagger deeper and deeper into her own heart. There had been so many times she had wanted to tell Usagi who she really was and why she and her sisters were doing what they were doing, but she couldn't. They had been after Beryl and her human trafficking business for nearly as long as she and her sisters had been on the force. She couldn't jeopardize blowing their cover in hopes that the object of her affection might return her feelings. After the botched raid made by the American's and Interpol, Seiya, Taki and Yaten had been called back, the higher ups seeing no reason to keep the cover going when they had no idea where Beryl had gone or when she would resurface. Saying goodbye to Usagi, her Odango had been one of the hardest things Seiya had ever done, and the memory never failed to bring a few tears to the woman's indigo eyes.

_"You're leaving? Well…when are you coming back? Are you guys taking a break before starting your tour?" Usagi tilted her head to the side in question, her large crystal blue eyes shining up at Seiya. _

_Seiya gulped and closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She turned around, her back now facing the other woman. She tried for a flippant, nonchalant tone of voice, but her reply came out strained and guilty. "We're not coming back Odango."_

_"Na…Nani? What do you mean you're not coming back?" Usagi grabbed Seiya by the shoulder and forced her to turn around. At any other time, Seiya would have been elated to have her Odango touch her, she had dreamed about it on several occasions, but now her grip was tight, fearful, as were her eyes, her voice holding a slight hint of panic._

_The female detective slowly opened her eyes to look down at the woman who had unknowingly captured her heart, not caring if the other saw the tears that threatened to fall. Usagi's hand fell away from her shoulder upon seeing her friends tear filled eyes and Seiya instantly missed its warmth. She reached out, and took the female idol's hand and placed a gentle kiss across her knuckles, causing Usagi to blush. With a quick yet gentle jerk of her arm, Seiya pulled the blond against her, for once thankful for the bandages that kept her moderately sized chest flattened. Usagi's hands pressed against her chest, trying to push Seiya away, but the taller woman only held her tighter. Slowly, the blond slide her arms around her waist and held her just as tightly, her body shaking slightly as she cried._

_Seiya clinched her eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling as she rubbed the shorter woman's back. "I'm sorry Odango. I wish I could explain, but it's complicated. We have to go, and I don't think we'll ever be coming back."_

_"So I'm never going to see you again?" the shorter girls breath brushed over her neck as Usagi spoke against it, causing her to shiver and her grip to tighten._

_"Probably not."_

_Usagi pushed away from her chest and regret filled indigo eyes met angry and hurt crystal blue. "Why? Why can't I see you again…I…I thought…well…I thought maybe…" she ducked her head quickly, but not before Seiya caught the blush that spread across her cheeks._

_The young singer's sudden shyness and slight blush brought a small smile to the taller woman's lips. She reached forward and gently tilted Usagi's chin up so that their eyes met once more. "I would have liked that very much. I've wanted that since the first time I laid eyes on you." She chuckled softly as Usagi's blush deepened. "But as much as we both want that, want to take that chance, we can't. I'm not leaving because I want to, I'm leaving because I have to, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back."_

_"Then…then…take me with you!" her sudden outburst caught them both by surprise and the disguised detective was half tempted to do as the other woman asked. But she couldn't. Her Odango didn't know the truth. It wouldn't be fair to take her away from everything she's known without telling her the truth, and that was something Seiya wouldn't do. She was too afraid of rejection._

_"No Odango. You don't belong where I'm going…you belong here. You're career is just taking off. Don't throw it away for someone like me…"_

_"But…"_

_She shook her head. "Besides, you don't need me, you have Chiba-san. He loves you and he'll make sure to take care of you." When it looked like Usagi was going to continue to protest Seiya smiled and shook her head, leaning forward till their foreheads rested against each other. "I'm sorry it has to be this way Odango. Think about me sometimes ne? I know I'll be thinking about you." Daringly, and not caring about the consequences, Seiya leaned in and kissed the lips she had been longing to kiss for months. _

_It was everything she ever imagined and more. Usagi's lips were full and soft, tasting of whatever surgery things she had been eating before their talk and something that was uniquely her. She took advantage of the blonds soft gasp to deepen the kiss and she nearly moaned as Usagi clung to her desperately, returning the kiss just as deeply. A buzzing in her pocket drew her back to reality and she forced herself to pull away from the woman in her arms. She stared down at the half open eyes of the woman she loved and let a single tear slip down her cheek. The tear landed on Usagi's cheek, snapping her out of her daze and she straighten. _

_"Seiya…?"_

_"I'm sorry Usagi." She leaned forward to steal a last kiss from the blond singer before turning and racing down the hall, lease she be tempted to stay and tell Usagi everything._

_"SEIYA!" the idol's singer's anguished cry tore at her heart and as she raced towards the vehicle that would take her and her sisters back to their department, she finally let the tears she had been fighting fall. 'I'm sorry Odango…I so very very sorry.'_

When the memory had faded, Seiya found herself facing the door to her office, her sisters standing and watching her. She turned and quickly wiped her eyes, but she knew they'd seen. Taki and Yaten knew why she had reacted so badly to the news their boss had given them, and she also knew they wouldn't have let her little secret out. Not when they knew that Seiya would stop at nothing to make sure Usagi was rescued.

"Seiya are you…" Yaten started but the middle sister held up her hand to quiet her. Yaten was normally loud and brash, coming off as uncaring and insensitive, but this wasn't true when it came to her sisters. As much as she and Seiya fought sometimes, she still loved her older sister and hated to see her in pain.

"I'm fine Yaten, thanks though." When she turned back around to face her siblings, her eyes were hard and determined. "What information do we have on the case?"

"Actually…" Taki walked over and handed the black haired detective a file folder. "It seems we have a new lead regarding Usa…um…Ms. Tsukino's abduction." For Seiya's sake Taki had decided to treat this like any other case, hoping to not cause the middle sibling anymore pain.

Seiya's head shot up from reading the first page of the file. "What kind of lead?"

"Possibly why she was abducted in the first place and where she's being held."

"How?"

"Kakyuu is interviewing the witness right now. She's pretty shaken up and the chief felt it best, being such a high profile case and all, if she handled this interview. Especially with how you reacted in her office…"

Seiya ducked her head slightly. "Taki I'm…"

The oldest Kou shook her head and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's alright Seiya. Yaten and I know and we understand. We didn't tell Kakyuu, but she knows there's something we're not telling her. You might want to explain it to her at some point, maybe once we figure out where Ms. Tsukino is being held or when we actually find her."

Seiya nodded. "You're right…as always." She gave the brunette and mock glare, which only caused the tallest sister to arch a brow. "If Kakyuu is interviewing her then we can watch from the observation room…"

Taki nodded and gave Seiya a small smile. "We have it all set up for you."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on Seiya, we've got to get cracking if we're going to save your girl." Yaten turned in a swirl of silver hair and matched off towards the interrogation and observation room, Taki close behind, shaking her head.

Seiya waited a couple second before following her sister a small smile pulling at her lips, though her eyes were filled with determination. She would find her Odango and she would save her. And once she was safe, Seiya would tell her everything and confess her feelings, even if it meant she would be rejected. Yaten's impatient yell from down the fall had her jogging to catch up with the other detective as they walked into the observation room just as Kakyuu started to question their witness.

* * *

A/N: Well there is the second chapter, only a little longer then the first, but still longer. I hope everyone is enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Which is something that I haven't been able to say in a long time. I've pretty much got the entire story planned out so hopefully future chapters will be posted pretty quickly.

I'd also like to take a moment to say thank you to not only my first reviewers but also my first subscribers. I've NEVER had that happen before. So;  
Thank you so much blackuniverse and falleninlove for being my very first reviews and a special thanks also goes out to meluvsailormoon and again to falleninlove for being my first EVER subscribers. Thank you thank you thank you!

I'm hoping the next chapter will be updated sometime this week. Keep your fingers crossed and those reviews coming!

~Kit


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Seiya and her sisters are the best missing persons' detectives that the police force has. So when a famous idol singer named Serenity, who also happens to be the fiancé of a wealthy business man, is suddenly kidnapped, Seiya, Yaten and Taki are assigned to the case. Once again taking up the mantel of the idol group the Three Lights, they are drawn into a world of money, drugs, and human trafficking. Will they be able to find the missing idol and escape unscathed? Or will they lose something other then possibly their lives; their hearts.**

_Flashbacks  
_'thoughts'

**_Taken  
~_**Chapter 3

"Wakey wakey princess, it's time to get up…" Usagi grumbled and tried to turn away from the voice, but a none to gentle pat to her cheek had her crying out softly and shooting up to a sitting position. "Ahhh there you are, about time you woke up." Usagi tried to scoot away from the man's hand as it reached into the back of the SUV to grab her. "Come on now chicky, don't make this any harder then it has to be." His hand closed around her ankle and he yanked her forward, slamming a hand down over her mouth before she could scream. "Now, you can come quietly and cooperate, and I'll be gentle. If you keep struggling or try to scream again, I might have to get rough…and seeing as your little stunt caused my partner to get shot, I might get real rough"

"And if that were to happen you would find yourself more then just shot Kase…" the voice had come from behind the man in front of her, but because of her position Usagi couldn't see who it was.

The man, Kase, whipped around, dragging Usagi with him, so that she was now facing the man who had just spoken. He looked to be around Usagi's age of 21 or just a bit younger. He had short cut blond hair cold steel blue eyes. Though he was rather on the short side, he had an athletic build, shown off nicely by his black dress slacks and snug fitting gray collared shirt. He noticed her staring and smirked.

"Jadeite…this blond bitch's bodyguard shot Kenji!"

"It still doesn't excuse the rough treatment. We prefer for our merchandise to be handled delicately and with care. I'll take the girl to the Madam and you take Kenji to the medic. It's been a while since Setsuna hasn't had to treat a bullet wound…"

The enforcer hesitated as he passed Usagi to Jadeite. "About that…."

Usagi glanced up at the man who now had a hold of her arm and saw him looking about. "Where is Kenji, Kase?"

"Well when that dyke bitch shot him he went down, and I didn't want the girl to get away…I made sure the girl was locked in the back and just as I was about to go help him, the cops started showing up so I took off…"

"You idiot! Kenji has a RECORD! They know who he is and who he works for!" Usagi gasped when the man whipped a gun seemingly out of no where and pointed it at her abductor. "I'm sure I speak for the whole organization when I say that it seems you've outlived your usefulness. First you nearly screwed up the abduction of Ms. Aino, and now this? If you hadn't let Kenji get caught there would be no way for the police to pin the abductions on the Madam. They might have suspected, but they wouldn't have had any proof. You handed them that proof on a silver platter!" without giving the man a chance to defend himself, Jadeite pulled the trigger.

Usagi gasped, blue eyes wide as she watched the man who had helped kidnap her fall to the ground, a nice neat hole between his now lifeless eyes. She started to breath faster, her legs shaking as she continued to stare at the dead man. He had helped to take her away from all that she had known, stolen her life away, but she was surprised to find herself feeling sorry for him. She would have wanted him arrested and thrown in jail, but not killed. Gentle fingers clipped under her chin and they guided her face away from the man's body. Her crystal blue eyes were glazed over in shock as they stared up into the cold eyes of this new man.

"I'm very sorry you had to witness that, but you have to understand that incompetence such as the kind he showed can not be tolerated in this business. We cater to extremely wealthy men and women who expect a certain level of professionalism. I'm sure you understand." She didn't but she nodded anyway. "Good. Now, let's get you inside and cleaned up. The Madam wishes to see you."

Still in shock from seeing a man killed in front of her, Usagi allowed herself to be lead by Jadeite into what seemed to be the side of a mountain, only briefly noticing the large house that sat on a hill above them as she entered the dark doorway. Once the door was shut lights started to flicker to life, shining down on the pair as they made their way through a large hallway that seemed to be carved from the side of the mountain. On either side of the hall, doors lined the walls and Usagi could have sworn that she heard noises coming from behind each door. She turned her head to ask Jadeite what was behind the doors, but he smiled down at her and shook his head, as if he knew what she was going to ask.

"It's best if you don't ask any questions. Besides, once we get you cleaned up and presentable, you'll meet the Madam and she'll explain everything."

Usagi nodded and continued to follow the man down the hall of doors. Suddenly the hallway opened up into a large antechamber which was decorated with hanging clothes and tapestries, couches and large pillows arranged around the room in such a way that it divided the room into sections. There was an area set up around a large screened TV and another that appeared to be a dinning room, though there was no kitchen. The other two areas seem to be set up for relaxing as this is were the majority of the pillows were placed. It reminded Usagi of pictures she had seen in history books of what a harem might look like, though it was of course modernized.

"The den is empty today because we knew you were coming. There are usually guards posted at both entrances, just in case." Usagi wanted to ask why they needed guards, but she was starting to get the feeling that she already knew that answer. Once they passed through the doorway on the other side of the den they walked by a large staircase that lead up into the darkness, though Usagi couldn't see where. "Those stairs lead to the house on top of the mountain." He whispered in her ear while her head was turned and she jumped at the brush of his breath against her ear. He chuckled softly and tugged gently on her arm as he started walking again.

Past the stairs they entered through another large doorway carved out of rock into a room that resembled the den but had a massive steaming pool of water in the center of the room. On either side of the room, small nooks had been carved out and resembled showers, though there were no curtains to hide behind. Movement from the other side of the room caught her attention and she gasped softly as a girl no older then 16 stepped from behind a curtain covered doorway, carrying what looked to be towels and toiletries in her small arms. She wore a short dress like outfit that came to about mid thigh and was held up by thin straps over her shoulders. The girl jumped slightly as Jadeite and Usagi made their way towards her and she smiled softly, bowing her head to the man who still had a firm but gentle grip on her arm.

"Master Jadeite." The girl's voice was soft and demure, bordering on shyness.

Jadeite chuckled softly and patted the child's purple hair. "Hotaru, I've told you, you don't have to call me that."

"But if the others hear me, I'll get in trouble…and so will Mama."

Jadeite sighed and nodded. "You're right…but anyway, I've brought Madam's newest addition to be cleaned up and made presentable. Think you can do that for me?"

The girl smiled and nodded, lifting the stack of things in her arms "I've got all the stuff ready for her." Hotaru's purple eyes flickered over to Usagi and she smile brightened. "She's so pretty!" Usagi couldn't help blushing at the girls comment. Didn't she know that Usagi had been kidnapped and had been brought here against her will?

Jadeite laughed and gently pushed Usagi toward the child. "That she is; that she is. She'll defiantly be worth the effort it took to get her here. Now make sure she's good and clean. You know how the Madam hates anything in her collection to be dirty.

"Hai!" she giggled when the blond man patted her head again and with a wink to Usagi and a wave he left. Usagi looked franticly towards the door, her body poised to run when Hotaru's shy voice drew her attention "I wouldn't try to run if I were you. They'll be guards in the halls now." Usagi looked back to the doorway, and she saw what appeared to be the shoulders of two large men on the other side, facing the hall. "Now we have to make you presentable before you meet The Madam." She placed her buddle on a near by stool which was placed beside a chair. Hotaru motioned for Usagi to sit, and she did.

The small girl gently took her hair down from its twin buns and slowly started to run a brush over the silky strands. Usagi closed her eyes and let the tears she had been holding back silently fall down her cheeks. She would never see her friends or family again. She would never see Mamoru again. An image suddenly popped into her head of Seiya and the last time she saw him. She had always secretly hopped that he would come back for her, but he never had, not that it mattered now. Even if he did come back looking for her, he'd never find her, not now. That last thought sent her over the edge and she leaned forward away from the girl and started to sob openly.

"Oh please don't cry. It will only make your eyes puffy and red and we want you to look your best when you go to meet the Madam."

Usagi jumped from the chair, winching when the brush pulled at her hair. She whirled around, her long golden hair pooling on the floor around her feet. "I don't care about how I look when I meet this Madam! I don't want to be here! I was kidnapped, don't you understand that? I was taken from everything I've ever known and brought to this place to be sold? How can you just sit there and be so calm about it? Sitting there brushing my hair as if nothing is wrong…" she fell to her knees and cried into her hands, not even paying attention to the pain it caused.

She didn't see Hotaru walk over to her, so she jumped slightly when a small hand was placed on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I was born and grew up here. I sometimes forget that people from outside don't come here because they want to. But as mean and hopeless as it might sound, there isn't anything you can do. Once the Madam has 'collected' you, you're only way out is for someone else to take you. Life here isn't so bad. They don't drug the girls unless they fight back and they're all really well taken care of, that way the fetch the highest price."

Usagi felt her shoulder slump forward in defeat. Hotaru had just confirmed her earlier suspicions. She had been kidnapped so she could be sold on the underground slave market. She felt the younger girl help her to her feet and lead her back to the chair. She sat in silence while her hair was brushed and when that was done, she stood when Hotaru asked her too. She didn't flinch when her clothing was slowly removed, nor when she was lead into the pool of steaming water. She was lead to a natural bench hidden under the water and made to sit as the violet eyed child started to wash both her hair and her body. She was broken out of her daze when Hotaru lifted the soap covered cloth in front of her eyes.

"You probably want to wash between your legs yourself…" the young girl ducked her head and blushed. Usagi gave her a small smile in thanks for allowing her to keep some of her dignity. She quickly scrubbed herself as the purple haired girl started to wash her hair. Slowly, the stress of the day started to weight down heavily against her and she gave in and let the gentle massaging motions of the younger girls fingers lull her into a sleep like state. She jolted awake as water was poured over her hair to wash out the shampoo. "You're all clean now. Someone should be coming soon with something for you to eat before your meeting with Madam. Until then you can swim around if you like. The pool is fed by a natural hot spring and the water is constantly being filtered out so there is only clean water." The smiled at her as she climbed out of the pool, Usagi noticing that her dress was made out of bathing suit like material, leading the idol to believe she did this often.

The blond took advantage of her free time, nearly snorting as that thought flitted through her head. It might seem like she was free, but she knew better. Her eyes flickered towards the door way where the guards still stood their backs to her. She swam to the deepest end of the pool and floated there, letting the heat from the nearly to hot water sink into her muscles, helping her to relax somewhat. She wasn't about to give up on trying to escape, but she knew that she had to play it cool until she could understand how things worked and where doors and exits were located. Approaching footsteps came in from the open doorway, and Usagi swam over to the side of the pool, trying to hide her nakedness from who ever might enter. She was surprised when a tall woman with long green hair entered the room carrying a tray full of something the smelled wonderful. She jumped slightly when Hotaru called out to the older woman.

"Mama! I didn't know you would be bringing the food!" The small girl rushed over to the green haired woman and took the tray from her, her smile bright and happy.

"Madam wanted me to come and look Ms. Tsukino over before she meets with her." The woman leaned down and kissed the top of the girls head, then turned towards the pool and Usagi. "Ms. Tsukino, my name is Meioh Setsuna, and I'm the medical doctor for the Madam's 'collection.'"

Usagi slowly made her way towards the shallower waters at the front of the pool but didn't move to get out. "I would say it's nice to meet you but…"

Setsuna gave her a pained smile and nodded. "I completely understand."

"What did you mean when you said look me over?" Usagi's voice was wary, and she stayed in the water, as far away from the new woman as possible.

Setsuna's face changed slightly, her features becoming serious. "Though it does no happen often, there are cases where the Madam will get her hands on a virgin. They're rare these days, but when the chance comes along to acquire one, the Madam usually jumps at the opportunity. The information she has on you lists you as one, so I was sent to make sure it's true. Virgin's always bring top dollar and the Madam as a reputation of always delivering what is advertised. She wouldn't want to tell he buyers that you were a virgin and then have them find out that you're not. It would ruin her."

Usagi's eyes widened and she backed further into the water slowly. "Oh well…we wouldn't want that would we? Whatever would we do if the Madams reputation was ruined?"

The green haired woman's face softened slightly, and Usagi wasn't sure if she appreciated the pity or not. "Don't worry Usagi, if you tell me that you are indeed a virgin, than I'll except that. Just know that if you lie to me, and whoever buys you finds out you're…not as advertised, it will be you that pays the consequences."

The blond swallowed hard, her blue eyes never leaving the garnet eyes of the doctor. She could tell that Setsuna felt bad for her, and was trying to make things as easy on the singer as possible, and she did appreciate that, but there was just so much to take in, to accept, and not accept. She took a deep breath to calm her raging heart and chaotic thoughts then nodded. "I'm a virgin. My fiancé and I agreed to wait until we were married…"

Setsuna gave a curt nod then turned to the small girl next to her. "Why don't you help Ms. Tsukino dry off and get dressed and then she can eat. Make sure to call when she's done. The Madam wants to see her as soon as possible."

"Hai!" Hotaru smiled up at her mother brightly and nodded.

With a sigh, the green haired woman turned once more to the blond idol and nodded. "Ms. Tsukino, under different circumstances, I'm sure it would have been a pleasure."

Usagi nodded as she made her way towards the steps of the pool and Hotaru who was holding a large fluffy towel up for her. "Please…call me Usagi."

Setsuna smiled and shook her head. "I'm flattered, but I prefer to keep as much distant as possible from those in the collection. It makes the separation easier. I'm sure you understand." She knew that her tone of voice was a little harsh and cold, but she couldn't afford to befriend another of the collection, not after what had happened last time.

Usagi nodded at the violet eyed girl wrapped her body with the towel. Once the older woman had left, Hotaru had her sit down and started to work on combing through her hair. As the girl worked on combing and straitening her hair, Usagi started to nibble on some of the food that had been brought for her. It wasn't much, a couple different cheeses, some fruit, crackers, and a bottle of water, but it was good. When Hotaru was done with her hair, she got up and walked around to face the blue eyed woman.

"There, all done and mostly dry. I'm sorry to say that we'll have to leave it down though, I'm not allowed to give you back the pins that held your hair up, and without them; the buns wouldn't stay." As she spoke, the young girl helped Usagi into a dress that had been hanged over the back of a chair.

When the singer turned to look in a mirror that was hidden behind the curtain she had seen earlier, she was stunned into silence. It was one of the most beautiful gowns Usagi had ever seen. It was a long floor length white gown made up of two layers of what appeared to be a mixture of chiffon and silk with an empire waist. The dress was sleeveless and held up by a bodice lined with large interlocking circles of gold thread, two strands of pearls just barely visible from the underside of her breasts. As the idol stared at herself in the reflective surface, Hotaru ran a bush over her hair one last time before reaching around the silent woman and picked up a phone and pressed one of the preprogrammed buttons.

"Mama, she's ready."

"I'll be right there"

"Hai" she then hung up and lead Usagi away from the mirror towards the guarded entry way. It was only when she started walking that Usagi noticed that she hadn't been given shoes, probably to discourage her from running. Setsuna was waiting for them in front of the stair when they walked past the guards.

"Thank you Hotaru. This way please Ms. Tsukino." The garnet eyed woman gave the child a smile and a nod before she ushered Usagi up the stairs towards the main house. Neither woman spoke as they made their way up the long, dark stairway. The cold of the stone started seeping into the bottom of her bare feet, causing Usagi to shiver. Setsuna saw this as she walked behind the younger woman. "We're almost there Ms. Tsukino, and the house is mostly carpeted so you won't have to worry about your feet." Usagi only nodded.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Setsuna ushered her through a large metal door and then down a long white hallway. The walls were bare aside from the occasional wall sconce that lit their way. At the end of the hallway was a dark wooden door, which opened just as they reached it. A tall man with board shoulders stood in the doorway, his long white hair tucked back behind his ears. He paid no mind to Setsuna and forcused on the young blond, his dark blue eyes scanning up and down her body. No matter how much she wanted to duck her head and hide from his stare, Usagi took a deep breath and held her head up high, her crystal blue eyes narrowed slightly. A white brow arched at her reaction and the man chuckled.

"This way please…" he stepped back into the room then to the side, giving her enough space to pass. Her chin still in the air, Usagi walked forward, inwardly sighing in happiness as her bare feet met warm plush carpet. When Setsuna moved to follow her, the man stepped in her way. "You're services aren't needed at the moment. You'll be called when she's ready to go back down."

Usagi looked around the man in the door way at the green haired doctor and she saw the woman's garnet eyes narrow slightly. She gave a nod and a quick glance to Usagi before turning and walking back down the hallway they had come. The man closed the door then motioned for Usagi to have a seat in front of a large desk made of dark wood. Once she was seated, the man walked over to another door, this one located at the back of the room. He opened it, stuck his head inside and said something, but Usagi couldn't make out what it was. The door closed and the man made his way over to stand by the door that lead to the hall. Usagi turned slightly to look over her shoulder at him and he arched a brow and gave her a smirk.

A clicking sound from the other side of the room caused Usagi to turn back towards the desk just as a woman was exiting the other door. She was tall and looked to be almost unhealthily thin. She had long dark red hair that fanned out wildly around her face and piercing green eyes. Usagi felt herself pressing back against her chair, trying to put as much distance between herself and the other woman. Her reaction caused the red head to smile as she took a seat in the chair behind the desk.

"There is no need to be afraid of me Ms. Tsukino…or would you prefer Serenity? That is what we've listed your name as on our invoice…" Usagi felt her eyes narrow as she glared at the older woman who sat across from her. "Not speaking? Well that might be for the best in the long run. Well Serenity, my name is Beryl Metalia, but you may call me Madam, if I allow you to address me at all, and let me be the first to welcome you to The Collection."

* * *

A/N: Well there was the latest chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. It's a bit longer then the others, but not by much. I was going to post immediate continuation from chapter two, but I decided that you all might want to know what was happening to Usagi first. Next up is the chapter that was going to be originally chapter 3, where Kakyuu and the Kou sisters interview someone who has information on why Usagi might have been taken. It's about half done already so I might be able to get it posted sometime this weekend. A special thanks to my newest reviewers Shilo_Austin 3 and PSVT. It means a lot to me that you think my idea is on the original side. ANYway…keep those reviews coming and hopefully I'll have another chapter up for you all soon!


End file.
